


Welcome Home, Master

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, maid!Genki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Welcome Home, Master

 

"Welcome home master" Genki chirped with an angelic smile as he greets Iwamoto in Iwamoto's appartment, standing in the doorframe with a blue-white maid dress and fluffy cat ears and Iwamoto gulps, now understanding why Genki had tried to explain earlier why he should wait all alone in the living room until Genki had called out for him, having entered his appartment with a large bag earlier but not telling what was inside at Iwamoto's questioning look, keeping it a secret until now.

Iwamoto had assumed that the other boy had decided on his own to stay overnight and was feeling secretly happy about it, as they hadn't talked about this before. But now the other was standing in front of him looking so cute and adorable, and Iwamoto smiled as he closed their distance and Genki made an inviting gesture towards the bed and Iwamoto sat down on the edge, feeling a bit nervous yet excited, not knowing what the other had in mind, yet wanting to see what it was and wanting himself to be surprised.

"Did you have a nice day, master?" Genki asked casually as he approached the older, sitting on the bed behind him, starting to massage his shoulders.

"Hm" Iwamoto nodded, relaxing underneath the gentle touches. Genki's hands went further slowly, rubbing and massaging all over his neck and back until Iwamoto felt like floating. He closed his eyes and Genki shifted closer, whispering into his ear, "feeling good?"

"Yes.."

"I'm glad to hear this. I'm here to make my master happy after all"

"Ah?"

"Yes, of course. If there is something you want me to do, let me know. I'm your personal maid, just yours" Genki whispered with such a low, seductive tone that it made Iwamoto gasp and it was strange since he was usually the one to approach and say things like this.

However, he didn't mind his lover taking the lead in their little roleplay.

"I want to please my master," Genki nibbled at Iwamoto's earlobe, taking it between his teeth and tugging on it slightly. Iwamoto smirked a bit, turning around and taking a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him, and he laid two large and warm hands on Genki's small thighs, slowly moving higher and underneath the blue skirt which was covered by a white lacey apron.

Genki smiled and looked at the hands and were they were going, and shivered a bit as they were reaching higher.

"Does master enjoy my body?" he asked with the most innocent expression, and Iwamoto felt his dick twitching at the way Genki's eyelids fluttered innocently. He was really into this role.

"Absolutely," Iwamoto replied as he leaned forward to brush his lips over Genki's.

"Stick out your tongue," he demanded with a deep, thick voice and Genki shuddered at the tone, doing as he was told, and Iwamoto did the same and reached forward further until their wet tongues were rubbing against each other for a longer moment and Genki let out a sweet, needy sound. It took a lot of willpower of Iwamoto not to push him down onto the mattress and fuck him senseless in that maid outfit right now, but he wanted to drag this out and see what would be next.

He drew back, his eyes a lot darker than before, and he got up and took Genki's hand, guiding him to the closet and pulling him by his hair, engaging him into another heated kiss. He pushed the other against the wall face forward and Genki gasped, hands up against the wall as Iwamoto embraced him from behind, pressing close against him, rolling his hips and Genki yelped softly as he felt his hard cock through the very thin fabric of the tacky dress he got in a cosplay store in Akihabara.

"Hng," he let out as Iwamoto turned him around, and his eyes showed something totally opposite from the innocence he was setting up for their little play, but he wanted to keep up the game as long as possible.

"Master, that feels so good, but I feel like I am not doing my duty enough," he chirped. Iwamoto smirked and clutched a hand into his hair, the catears not really in place anymore.

"Do you want to fulfill your duty on your knees for your master?" Iwamoto's low voice rumbled into his ear and Genki couldn't resist a soft moan. "If it's your wish," he whispered, turning around and sinking in front of Iwamoto onto his knees, never breaking eye contact.

Iwamoto brushed through his hair and Genki admired his naked torso, how his muscles tensed when he went for the black boxers that were pretty much everything that Iwamoto was wearing at the moment, having been told to do so earlier. Genki tried a bit to hide how excited he was to suck his boyfriend of, it being something he loved to do, but it was in vain and it showed clearly when he pulled down Iwamoto's boxers slowly, taking his arousal into his hands and giving it a few strokes, smearing the precum that had already gathered at the tip.

"Master likes it?"

"Yes.. I love it" Genki looked up at Iwamoto with his mouth wide open and his sweet, pink tongue sticking out as he began to take him between his lips, closing around and sucking slowly. They both knew it was a fetish of Genki to have his mouth fucked and when Iwamoto saw him in front of him on his knees like this, he couldn't resist trying to see if it was okay to do so today.

Genki let his hands down and nodded softly as he looked up, giving Iwamoto the permission and Iwamoto tightened his grip in Genki's hair, gasping as he moved his hips forward slowly, bringing them back, until he was steadily fucking the other boy's mouth. Genki's cheeks were a flushed deep pink and it was a sight too hot too resist. Iwamoto growled, he was so close, and Genki's eyes sparkled and nodded again, and Iwamoto jerked his hips forward as he came hard, his red swollen cock throbbing and Genki opened his mouth wide and dirty and he showed his tongue with an "Ah" sound, a small warm hand on Iwamoto as he pulled the least streaks of cum out of him, pumping him completely empty and Iwamoto groaned loudly and deeply, head thudding back against the wall exhausted and Genki smiled happily.

"Did master enjoy?"

"Fuck yes" came the exhausted reply, before he picked his boyfriend up from the ground and carried him to the bed, laying him down gently on the white, fluffy mattress, smiling at him lovingly. 

"Time to take care of you now"   
  
  



End file.
